Tyran
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: a little violence not as much as my DBZ story but still some my version of a LittlefootAli romance will also have some for the other friends of littlefoot only a little humor though and most likly in later chps sorry most seem to be real short will try to
1. Meet Tyran

Tyran the Sharptooth

I do not own the land before time but Tyran is my character. Most of my stories well be in a character's POV.

Tyran is about 5 years older then Littlefoot his arms are level with Littlefoot's head. He has some scars one on his nose, across his chest, and on his left leg. More about them and how he got them in flashbacks later in the story. His past is full of trouble and fights both his parents were killed a year after he hatched only told how to hunt and act though he acts by himself. He then lived on his own learning to fight of were the scars come from fighting other sharpteeth for food.

Tyran's pov

I was walking though some woods when I come across several other sharpteeth about my size. "What are you doing here," the leader askes when they spot me.

"I'm just passing through I ain't going to attack you unless you attack me.," I answer. He apparelently took it as offensive as he lunged at me. I sidestep and use my tail to trip him making him fall to the ground.

The others move to help until I place my foot on his back and bend down to place my teeth around his neck. Making sure I don't bite him I demand, "now either tell you clan to run away and I'll let you join them or I'll kill you then send them to join you there. Whats your choice hmm?"

"I'll (gulp) g go with my clan … just let me go please," he barely manages to get out. 

I move my head and foot allowing him to get up and run to his clan who when he said okay turned and ran away. I look at the food they left behind walk over and begin eating it not wanting good food to go to scavengers like the smallest sharpteeth that are very annoying when you try to fight them.

When I'm done I hear a bellowing coming from ahead. I go over to the bushes and look out to see and hear some longnecks talking to another who apparently did something they wasn't supposed to. "Ali, what were you thinking disappearing like that," asked one of the longnecks asked worried.

"But, mom I figured out I love him that's why I left and to decide to stay there when we pass this time through the Great Valley. I'm old enough to decide so you can't stop me I stay with his grandparents they'd protect me."

Ali says. Her mother gets a knowing and caring look and says,

"I know I'll be staying as well but still you need to be more careful the great valley is only a few stops away it'll be better now I think then still wandering around." 

I leave smiling thinking 'I may as well help this herd get there I love helping young love though I know with my past I will not have any.'

I stop nearby and follow when they leave. they stop near night fall by a lake

They all get snuggled up to sleep I get ready to sleep as well when I spot Ali leaving the herd again. Grumpling I head her off not to far into the woods.

"why are you leaving the herd again longneck" I ask not showing myself knowing full well she'd give alarm to the others.

She stops, looks around and asks, "what, who are you? Where are you?" 

"I am called tyran you need to go back to the herd. Why'd you leave anyway," I answer?

She looks in my direction "I just wanted to think about what I was going to do once we got to the great valley," she responds

"yeah but, the last time you did you got in trouble and could have been attacked by sharpteeth."

"but I didn't see any sharpteeth."

"I know that but I fought some before hearing your mom and you talk this morning." I then get further back as she gets closer to try to see.

"why are you hiding? Why are you trying to help? What are you" she asks noticing my movement.

"I'm helping cause when I was a year old my parents were killed and I just want to help love along since I won't let myself get emontionall over a death of a loved one." I answer, " to answer the second and third question you must promise not to be scared."

"okay I promise"

"okay go back after I show you and don't tell the others cause I'll help protect you guys"

"okay I promise that too"

"good" I then step out showing myself. Ali gasps nodds her head then goes back to her herd.

I walk back to where I wanted to go to sleep then go to sleep.

_______________________________

Me: Hello all sorry about that I only got a little in of the first chapter but I fixed it. Please review please I accept even from unregistered.

Tyran: So Tommy what do you have planned for me next.

Me: One more second Tyran. c'oxila I'll add the raptor later okay but I got about 5 chapters written down on paper now so she'll come in later okay and likely be someone tyran could actually fall in love with okay.

Tyran: what me fall in love Tommy I said I wouldn't now you'll get it rrraaa.

Me: see ya later bye ( runs away and trys to aviod being bitten)


	2. Rematch

Tyran the Sharptooth chapter 2

I do not own the land before time but Tyran is my character.

Chapter two or Rematch With the Raptors

When I wake up I check on the herd to see them already in the distance I had slept in. I run to catch up and stay in the woods to keep hidden. I get close to the front and continue walking until the sharpteeth that I had attack earlier step forth from the rocks to stop them.

Everyone gets ready for a battle but I roar and run out growling at the small sharpteeth. {I'll be calling them by their name from now on okay}

I again roar at the raptors "go away this herd for now is under my protection. You will not harm them." the longneck not understanding think I'd ordered them to attack swipe at me and I have to dodge a tail.

"hey I'm trying to get rid of them don't attack me." I shout before being slamed to the ground by the raptor leader I roll away as he trys to stomp on me I get up and ready to fight.

I charge bitting at him missing I then swing my tail to trip him but he jumps and trys to stomp on it he misses. I kick him in the leg scratching himbut he lunges and bites my chest I then bend my neck to bite his neck and kill him before he pulled away.

The raptors then turn tail and scatter after seeing their leader killed. I shake my head pick him up and carry him into the woods to eat cause 'waste not want not'.

The longnecks surprised by what happened try to shake off their confusion before leaving again.

I follow once I had enough making sure to stay more hidden since they're watching incase I attack. We stop at a river and I find another spot I can go to sleep at but before I do I smell something I hate a T-Rex and by the scent he ain't to far away he'd propably smell the longnecks in the morning with the wind helping or while he's patolling his land and I'd have to fight him.

_________________

Me: I just wanted to say I thought this chapter was going to be longer then it is but o well

Tyran: I'm going to have to fight a T-Rex Tommy I'll eat you for this raaa

Me: bye again folks hhheeelllpppp ( runs from Tyran again)


	3. A Big Fight

Tyran the Sharptooth

I do not own the land before time but Tyran is my character. 

Chapter three or The Fight

I had stayed up all night preparing for the most certain battle. The longneck wake up and are prepared to move again when the T-Rex shows up all get ready for a fight again but I roar and rush out to confront him first.

He studies me and seems to laugh to himself before charging I jump on his foot when he's close enough and begin scratching and biting his leg before he shakes me off.

A longneck tail whips out and hit the T-Rex making him forget about me I shake away unconsciousness and bite his tail as he turns I then begin climb up his tail keeping hold with my teeth and using my claws to move.

The Rex trys to dodge the tails and skake me off at the same time and he ends up bashing me into a rock knocking me out cold.

__________________

Me: this was meant to be the short one cause of him being knocked out and I wanted to try to have a cliff hanger here so I hope it was good. By the way I'm glad I won't have to run from Tyran today with him knocked out yay I'm free for a day yip hip horrah. Thank you all and have a nice day (laughs like a madman).


	4. Join the Herd

Tyran the Sharptooth

I do not own the land before time but Tyran is my character. 

Chapter four or Join the Herd Tyran

I wake up to find myself in the middle of ali's herd all of whom are sleeping I look amazed at this a moment before yawning and deciding to go back to sleep.

Later I'm nudged awake and I see Ali. "what?" "Come on Tyran we're moving after helping beat that last Sharptooth the others decided to let you walk with us."

I yawn get up and start walking with them. As we walk Ali asks " Tyran how'd you get those scars?"

I look at her with a face that says I don't want to talk about it. "right bad memories sorry and the last two fights wouldn't help would they."

"no they wouldn't, but I'll tell you another time okay and before you do it don't ask about my parents."

"I get it okay I won't."

"why don't you tell me about this longneck you like and any advendtures you two went on for you to love him?"

Ali starts the story of how she met him, seeing his grampa ill, then the adventure they and his friends had to help his grampa.

when she's done the herd has stoped and the leader says, " this is our last stop before we reach the great valley so everyone rest and be prepared to see old friends and Tyran better be prepared to hide once again until we can tell the leaders in the great valley to tell the others to let him wander around. By the way Tyran what will you be eating while your with us?"

"don't worry I'll just eat fish I can live off of them okay."

"very well do you want to go fish then now Tyran?"

"yeah that'd be fine so I'll be right back." I then leave and find a nearby pond in which I start fishing when I'm done I head back to the herd lay next to Ali and go to sleep.

_________________

Tyran: Tommy would say he's sorry for the short chapter again but he can't seeing as how I ate him for knocking me out last chapter. (smiles showing blood stained teeth)

(I then appear) Me: Hello Tyran forget I'm immortal so I can't die. To understand how I'm immortal check out 'my imaginary life' story that I made after the rest of this thank you. I also think that's only part of it's name but you'll know once you see my story list see ya next chapter.


	5. meet littlefoot and friends

Tyran the Sharptooth

I do not own the land before time but Tyran is my character. 

Chapter five or Welcome to the Great Valley and Flashbacks

Me: All of my chapters seem to be shorter then I intended them to be so all forgive me for that and any future ones that may be short. though this one will be long I hope

__________________________

When Tyran wakes up everyone else is stirring as well. After everyone stretches and fully wake up they begin. Soon they pass through a ravine which at the end is the Great Valley. 

"Tyran." the eldest looks for him but he's gone. "already hiding." Ali speaks up. 

"right he is very smart to already be doing that someone watching might've seen him." they all move to where they met the valley leaders the last time. "mother may I go look for my friends." "sure you can look for Littlefoot" Ali's mom answers smiling. "cut it out mom. But thanks bye." Ali begins to leave as she begins walking through the bushes she sees Tyran.

"oh Tyran come on you can meet them now." Tyran nods and follows her. They come to a clearing, Ali going out first Tyran staying in the shadows. Littlefoot and his friends are in the clearing along with a second, three horn and spike tail. Littlefoot's the first to see Ali and he runs to her "Ali" they rub cheeks. "great to see you again my grandparents told me your herd was coming." "it's great to be back Littlefoot and before I forget. Everyone meet Tyran." which is the queue for Tyran to walk out startling everyone. "b b but he's a a a" everyone begins. "a Sharptooth," Tyran finishes for them, "yes I am a Sharptooth but I've decided the best thing to eat is fish no need to hunt, chase, and fight for it." "so you only eat fish?" "yes, but if I came across some other sharpteeth having a meal. I wouldn't say no to the meal if they pick a fight with me and end up having to run away." all but the two three horns smile at him now. "I'm Littlefoot. And these are Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tops, and Stega." Littlefoot says pointing to each friend. 

Tops the second three horn and Stega the second spike tail. "heh so all but you two have a mate huh" Tyran says looking at Ducky and Petrie. "We too little to have mates." "and besides me and Petrie decided to overlook species and be a couple uhh hu " "what bout you, you no have mate or you too young as well." "I'm old enough to find one by my kind of Sharptooth, but I haven't found a female who wasn't with another already." "oh sorry." "where'd you get the scars from." "Well I guess since I won't have to repeat it I'll tell it. And first off why I'm by myself."

==Flashback==

Three sharpteeth (raptors) shown, "alright Tyran that's how you fight got it" one of the grown ones say.

"yeah I got it pa." the little one the size of Tyran in the fifth says. A roar is heard and the grown ones push Tyran into some bushes before a big Sharptooth charges in and blocks their exit. A fight between the two small ones and the big one begins as Tyran watches from his hiding place. His dad is knocked down and his mom digs her claws into the big ones tail. The rex spins around and throws mom off leaving a long deep scratch on his tail. The rex roars and Tyran closes his eyes as the rex catches his dad in his jaws. When Tyran opens his eyes again both parents are lying on top of each other. Tyran walks over and nudges them. "mom, dad get up." when they don't move Tyran sniffles and turns to leave.

==end first flash back==

"terrible life from the start losing both parents." "well you know about my parents. Now these scars."

==Flashback==

A slightly larger then last Tyran walks into a clearing and sees a dieing egg eater. He runs forward and knocks it down, kills it, and begins eating. Soon afterward compies come out of the bushes and attacks Tyran for the meal leaving all but one scar that Tyran has. A lot older Tyran picks a fight with a different pack of raptors for their food but gains his last scar and is chased off.

==end flashback==

"And that's how I have these scars." "you have just had a terrible life yes you have." "well now that we have that covered can we get to deciding what to do if Pterano still wants to take over since he came back." 

"Who's Pterano?" "Petrie's uncle he tried to take over the Great Valley last time the grown ups banished him for five cold times have passed since he rescued Ducky." "they should've killed him even if he saved all of you for trying to take over." "how you even think of such a thing after what you been through."

"I may not of liked what I've been through but I learned from it none the less and I am a Sharptooth we all deal death to those that deserve it and when I meet the one who killed my parents he's dead. Later." Tyran turns and leaves. About 30 ft. away

"what's this a Sharptooth interesting." Tyran stops and looks around. "oh really who are you?" Pterano lands on a limb and introduces himself. "why don't you join me since I heard you'll be eating fish and you'll be renouned and I'll help you catch that Sharptooth that killed your parents." "you overheard." "yes I'm sorry if it affended you." Tyran smiles. So what is the deal again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tyran: will I be pterano's new assistant or do I have a plan well I can't tell.

Me: you've been hanging around me to much but oh well heheheheheh. Next chapter folks.


	6. the truth of Pterono and hello Harp

Tyran the Sharptooth

I do not own the land before time but Tyran is my character. 

Chapter six or hello harp

In the morning Tyran decides to explore and spots an egg stealer trying to steal an egg. Tyran shakes his head and walks over, roars and chases after the stealer. The stealer runs toward the woods but another dinosaur steps out, spots the two, and tackles him snapping the stealers kneck. "Uh thanks I'm Tyran who're you?" the other raptor smiles at him. "I'm Harp Tyran."

Tyran's jaw drops, "uh umm right okay."

Harp giggles at him, "not very experienced around females are you."

Tyran nervously chuckles. "You're the first I've been around by her self anyway. The others were usually already taken too." Harp smiles at him again. "Well I'm not so ya want me?" Tyran makes a shocked face. "Hey Tyran." Littlefoot and Ali come over. "Who's this?" "I'm Harp you guys Tyran's friends." "Acquaintances right now only known them for a day exepct for Ali and I'm not to sure if I'm exactly friendship material for leaf-eaters all that much." "Don't be silly Tyran of course your our friend and Harp is too now." "Thanks." "No problem. You find an egg stealer?" "Ya she killed him but I had chased him." "Now Tyran we're meeting to put our plan to stop pterano to work meet up with us later." Both leave. "Whose pterano?" "He was flier. I met him yesterday heh the fool thought I'd join him." "Was? The fool?" "I convinced him to trust me and when he tried to shake my claw to settle the agreement I instead clipped his wings and then threw him into some sinking sand." harp begins to laugh. "Very funny, we better eat this guy before he rots." Tyran nodds his head and they begin eating the dead egg stealer. After eating Tyran walks towards where he assumes their meeting Harp following.

"So good you two are here now we can put our plan into action."

"Like you need a plan though." "Huh what do you mean?" "Not to be mean to Petrie but I had to do what was nesscary so we wouldn't have to worry about him." "What you talking about?" "Tyran basically is saying he had to kill pterono when he met him." at this everyone becomes shock and Petrie begins to sob, Ducky trying to soothe him. "Why did you do that?" "I'm sorry but it was nessary and besides I didn't want to seem weak for not killing someone who should've died long ago." Petrie runs off Ducky following. Tyran sighs and walks off. "Later guys and one other thing what I did is why I assumed us to only be acquaintances." Tyran and Harp leave. "So now what Littlefoot." "Well we have to forget the plan. But we can do something with our loved ones if we want right now." "That would be a good choice Ducky could comfort Petrie, Tyran might become a little more friendly because of harp. And we could just be with our loved one." everyone else agrees and separate "I'll go tell ducky and Petrie then we can go." "okay Littlefoot." Littlefoot leaves, tells Ducky since Petrie is crying too much and then leads Ali away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: okay this one turned out real short _sigh _oh well the next 5 chapters will be romance one for each couple so I'll see you then byebye.


	7. Pytrie & Ducky

Tyran

Chapter or Ducky and Pytrie

After Littlefoot and Ali left;

Ducky kisses Pytrie. "do not worry Pytrie Tyran with what he's been through and everything only sees violence as an answer to most problems yep, yep, yep."

Pytrie sniffles, "Me know Ducky. Tyran only do what he think right. He solved everyone's problem if Ptrono never turned good. But Tyran must not think of other feelings when he do something like that."

"why don't we go for swim to cheer you up."

"okay Ducky we swim."

Ducky holding Pytrie's wing leads him towards the river. At the river Ducky darts around dodging as Pytrie flies around and lunges at her. The adults sigh and move away to give the two room.

First Pytrie zooms down and she goes underwater. He hit's the water and bounces a bit before pulling himself back into the air.

Ducky now manages to grab hold of Pytrie's legs and he lifts her out of the water.

"hey Ducky can't sustain flight." they fall into the water and poke their heads out.

Ducky giggles, "looks like we should work on that Pytrie so you can hold me up, yep, yep, yep."

"yeah me could take you up high on romantic heights."

"uh I'm not to sure about way up high, even when you get good there is still a chance of falling. But I would like to go to more places that you can go, so you want to start Pytrie?"

"but Ducky if me get real good me could easily take you way up there and you no worry about falling."

"I know but accidents happen and you have said so yourself that way up there. The wind could suddenly change and you may drop me. So when we go up, go only as high as you normally do okay?"

"oh okay, me do Ducky so let's go." Ducky grabs his feet again and holds back more giggles when Pytrie has a hard time of moving them.

they manage to spend about an hour on Pytrie's strength so he can try to hold Ducky up.

Afterwards they get ready to start chasing each other for their break when a loud roar and scream stops them. "Oh no, no, no."

Me: well I am really disappointed in myself but I guess on paper and on computer and a lot different. So the chapters with these two and spike with his mate may have to be a little short for now. But if I can think of anything for them I may write a different story or something just for them like, first getting together or something. But anyway sorry about the long wait mom had no internet for a long time and her house is the only one I'm allowed on the internet now. Except for school but I can only read there now putting any up. So hopefully I can get back on track with the stories now. Thanks for reviewing. And hopefully Ali and Littlefoot, Cera and Tops, and Tyran and Harp will make up for it. So sorry for the very short chap but a lot has happened. I've begun writing a new one for this category, I better go and let you review. I should have the next one up soon hopefully.


	8. Sorry

I'm so sorry about this but I've decided to redo this story, I've become better at writing with my other stories I've been doing but I'll be leaving this one up as a reminder of how I use to be. There was only going to be one chapter left anyway. And now redoing it from the start I can change a lot of things and make it better. So keep an eye out for the revised version. Thank you for reading this story and maybe you should check out my other stories.

Lestat the Lil Thief- a Jackie Chan Adventures story that revolves around a half vampire thief named Lestat and Jade

Fight4Heart- I know not many people like care bears but I grew up watching the cartoon and despite being over 21 I still like the old series, don't like the new ones that much. But this story is about a group of cousins who fight monsters instead of teaching others to care, it does have the other bears and cousins in it as well as including the first two movies.

Hmm I guess I can include a teaser of the new version

"hi who are you?" the young three horn's tail wags as if the raptor wasn't deadly, the three horn's sister just stays behind her brother.

The raptor, confused, tilts his head. "my name is Tyran, and you really shouldn't approach me, or any that look like me."

the two three horns back up slightly seeing his teeth, but they remain curious as to what he's doing. "you're a sharp teeth? Why are you just laying there, shouldn't you be looking for food?"

now beyond confused Tyran stands up, the three horn kids only a bit smaller then him. "I've eaten already, and if I hadn't then you'd probably make good meals."

the two take a step back, "wondering away from your herd's protection. That is what gets you killed when my kind is around. And now," Tyran inhales then exhales in a screech before turning and running.


End file.
